Before he cheats
by sesshysdarkkitten
Summary: Sango discovers Miroku cheating on her...and decides to get a bit of revenge! SongFic


_**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Inuyasha characters. I own only the stories I write and make absolutely no profit from them. (Reviews aren't profits, are they?) 'Before he cheats' lyrics are the property of Carrie Underwood._

_**A/N**: My very first one-shot songfic! (Taking over me isn't complete yet.)_

_**Summary**: Sango discovers Miroku cheating on her…and decides to get a bit of revenge!_

* * *

**Before he cheats**

Kagome was in the middle of the dance floor of the hottest karaoke bar in town with her boyfriend Inuyasha, getting her groove on, when she saw Miroku. She tapped Inuyasha's shoulder and pointed at Miroku.

"He's here?"

"Yeah?"

"I have an idea, Kags. Why don't you sneak up from behind him and grope his butt and make him think it's a girl?"

Kagome grinned devilishly. She began to make her way towards Miroku, with Inuyasha following closely behind, when she stopped. Her mouth opened wide.

"Kags, what's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Kagome turned around and faced Inuyasha. Then she turned back around and pointed to where Miroku was dancing. He followed her finger and saw what made his girlfriend so speechless. Miroku was dancing all right, but he wasn't alone. And the girl he was dancing with was not Sango, but some bleach blonde woman!

_**Right now,**_

_**He's probably slow dancing**_

_**With a bleach blonde tramp**_

_**And she's probably getting frisky…**_

* * *

Sango flipped through the television channels with the remote. _Damn it! Nothing good is on! Saturday night and absolutely nothing is on TV? Are you kidding me? _

She went out of the living room to her collection of DVD's and chose 'She's the man'. _I just love this movie and Channing Tatum is soo freaking hot! _She went back into the living room and put the DVD in.

The movie had only been playing for 30 minutes when Sango's cell phone rang. She had one of those camera phones that let you see who's calling before you even answer. Sango loved her phone because it made it easy for her to ignore Miroku's calls when he pissed her off!

She looked at her phone. _A private number…should I answer? _Against her better judgment, Sango answered and heard loud music.

"Hello? Who is this?"

Sango sighed, relieved when her best friend Kagome answered back in a kind of nervous voice.

"Hey, Sango. What are you doing right now?"

"Well Kags, I was kind of watching 'She's the man' when you called. Where are you that I hear loud music?"

Kagome forced herself to laugh on the other end of the phone. She knew Sango was immorally obsessed with Mr. Tatum.

"What's wrong Kags? Why don't you sound cheerful as usual?"

"I think there is something you should see."

"Okay...explain!"

"Just come to the bar…you know the one. You'll understand."

"Okay Kags, I'll call you when I'm outside of the bar so you can direct me where to go. Bye, Hun. "

Sango turned off the DVD played, closed her cell phone and put it to charge on the coffee table, while she went upstairs to take a quick shower. _There is some hope for the night after all! Hmm…I wonder what Miroku is doing tonight?_

**_Right now,_**

_**He's probably buying her**_

_**Some fruity little drink**_

**_Cause she can't shoot whiskey…_**

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Miroku and his mystery woman stopped dancing and went to one of the pool tables. She placed their drinks in two of the cup holders attached to the pool table. Miroku paid for the both of them and the two grabbed pool sticks and began to play. They watched as the woman tried to sink a ball in but failed. 

Miroku laughed and moved behind her. She still had the stick in her hands. Miroku put his hands on hers and guided them along with the stick. She cheered as she sunk two in at once. Then she turned, threw her arms around him and they shared a passionate kiss.

_**Right now,**_

_**He's probably up behind her**_

_**With a pool stick**_

**_Showing her how to shoot a combo…_**

Kagome and Inuyasha could not believe their eyes. They had known Miroku was a serious flirt but he had always managed to tone it down while in a relationship. He usually only looked or groped, but he wouldn't usually go any further than that. They never in a million years thought that he would blatantly cheat on Sango. Guess they were wrong.

"Oh man. I can't imagine what will happen when Sango sees this guy."

"Inuyasha, I feel so bad for her. She can't win for trying when it comes to guys."

"The poor thing. I mean, she knows how flirtatious he is."

"Yeah. Especially with his lecherous groping. But she got used to that and though she doesn't accept it, she just deals."

"But she isn't going to accept this at all. I don't know how she'll react either."

"I know if I were her, I'd castrate him."

**_And he don't know…_**

_**That I dug my key into the side **_

_**Of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seats…**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger**_

_**To both headlights,**_

_**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think**_

_**Before he cheats**_

* * *

Sango inspected herself in her full-length mirror in her room. She smiled at her reflection. _Miroku would love this outfit if he could see me now. _

Sango had left her waist-length, dark brown hair straight and loose. She had chosen a tight, v-neck sparkling red dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had long sleeves and was crisscrossed all the way down to her lower back, a few inches above her bum.

Next came the make-up. Sango never used foundation and went straight for the eye make-up. She lined her top and bottom eyelids with a thin line of black eyeliner. She put some gold eye shadow on next and redid the black liner on her top lids. She skipped the blush. After brushing her teeth Sango had put on some pink glittery lip-gloss. And finally, she finished off her look with a small pair of gold hoop earrings.

Sango went into her room and found her favorite little black purse. It had been a birthday gift to her from Kagome. She grabbed the make-up she used from the bathroom and tossed it into the bag. Then she went back in her room to find some shoes. She picked out a pair of sparkling red stilettos and put them on.

After she finished getting ready, Sango grabbed her black purse and went downstairs into the living room. She walked over to the coffee table and saw that her phone was fully charged. She took it off the charger and called for a cab. When she got the call that the cab had arrived, Sango threw her cell phone in the bag, grabbed her keys, and went out the door.

Sango got into the yellow taxicab and the driver greeted her, with a smile.

"Where to Miss?"

"The Vanilla Fire Karaoke bar, please."

"Alright Miss."

The cab twisted and turned, and halfway to their destination, they hit a red light. Sango had called Kagome after the cab had started moving and told her she was on the way. The light turned green and the driver took off once again.

* * *

Inuyasha watched as the blonde girl now decided she wanted to sing. She tried to get Miroku up there with her but he refused and just watched. The music to Shania Twain's 'Man, I feel like a woman' came on and she started singing. 

**_Right now,_**

_**She's probably up singing**_

_**Some white trash version**_

_**Of Shania karaoke…**_

"…"

Inuyasha had absolutely nothing to say. His ears flattened as they tried to tune out the drunken bitch that was singing. _This chick cannot sing for shit! My ears!! My ears!! _He looked over at Kagome as she closed her cell phone.

"Sango's here."

"Good! Let's go get her before my ears explode."

* * *

Sango heard the horrid singing the moment she entered the bar. _Who is singing that? My god! It's horrible!_ She made her way to the karaoke section to investigate the noise. She witnessed the drunken blonde attempting the wondrous talent called singing. _At least the song's almost over._

Sango decided she wanted something to drink. As she walked over to the bar, she ran into Kagome and Inuyasha.

"Hey, we were just looking for you."

"Sorry, I had to investigate the bad display of vocals."

"I wish they'd pull her off the stage already."

"Well, the song is almost over."

"Good, let's hope she doesn't want to sing another one. My ears can't take it."

Suddenly the song ended and another one began. The next voice to sing was more pleasant to Inuyasha's sensitive ears.

"Kags, come with me to the bathroom."

"Okay. Inuyasha, we'll be right back."

"Alright."

* * *

After the two girls disappeared, Inuyasha returned to watching Miroku and the blonde. They were sitting at the bar. He moved a bit closer, not enough to be noticed by Miroku, but enough to eavesdrop. 

"Mm, Miroku I'm soo drunk! HAHA!"

"I see, my dear. Would you consider coming to my place?"

"Uh huh? Why?"

"Because you're so drunk, dear. I cannot let you drive yourself home in such a condition. You'll be safe if you stay with me."

"Mm, ok. You're such a nice guy to look out for little old me."

Miroku grinned. _Yes! Score!_ He leaned a little closer to the woman and captured her lips in a kiss. She threw her arms around him and pulled him closer to her.

_**Right now,**_

_**She's probably saying, "I'm drunk"**_

_**And he's a thinking**_

_**That he's gonna get lucky**_

_**Right now,**_

_**He's probably dabbing on **_

_**3 dollars worth of that bathroom polo**_

_**And he don't know…**_

Inuyasha's eyes widened. He decided he should walk away before he was revealed too early. He decided to just wait for Kagome and Sango to return.

* * *

Kagome and Sango walked out of the bathroom after retouching their make-up. They scanned the room for Inuyasha and walked towards the bar. Sango noticed he looked a little distressed. 

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"Huh? Oh, uh nothing, Sango. I'm just feeling a little…warm."

"Well it is kind of hot in here. Either that or you've had one drink too many!"

"Hey…"

"He's only had one beer, Sango."

Inuyasha tapped Kagome without Sango seeing. She turned to him and mouthed 'what?' He pointed over to where Miroku and the blonde were once again dancing closer than before. Inuyasha put his lips to Kagome's ear.

"He's planning to take her home!"

"WHAT??"

"Ok, what is wrong with you two? You've both been acting really strange and…"

Sango stopped and took a deep breath.

"…You'd better start explaining why!"

Sighing, Inuyasha told Sango to look around and tell him if anything was amiss. He pointed in the direction of a certain dancing couple.

Sango raised an eyebrow but looked around the entire place. She was about to tell Inuyasha that there was nothing wrong, when her eyes fell on a couple dancing really close. She wasn't sure she knew them, but the male looked familiar. Really familiar!

Kagome was holding her breath. _She's seen them! _She knew at any moment something even worse was bound to happen.

Sango walked a little closer to the couple. She squinted her eyes to get a better look at the male. Sango crossed her arms to avoid reaching out and smacking the hell out of him. You'd have thought she was a demon from the way her eyes were glowing red right now. She could not believe he would be this careless.

Shock came to the faces on Kagome and Inuyasha when Sango did nothing. She just walked back towards them. She smiled sweetly, mouthed a 'thank you' and walked out of the bar.

* * *

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and followed her. It was surprisingly dead outside. Sango was walking up and down the street, seemingly looking for something. _Where is it? I know it's here somewhere!_

"Sango, what are you looking for?"

Kagome was worried about her friend. Sango had an evil grin on her face when it appeared she found exactly what she'd been looking for. A shiny dark blue Toyota, Miroku's new car, was now within arms reach of a scorned young female.

Sango took out a Swiss army knife and began scratching up his car. She scratched up the front, back and sides until the outside of the car no longer looked new. The steel metal underneath the car paint was now quite visible all round it and the ground was littered with dark blue confetti.

Yet, the evil grin had not left Sango's face. She remembered that she still had the spare car key Miroku had given her when he bought the car. He'd given it to her in case she needed to drive somewhere or if she'd happen to have left something in his car. She dug in her purse for her keys and opened the car door.

Kagome and Inuyasha watched as Sango went into the backseat of Miroku's car. They watched as she pulled out a Swiss army knife. Their eyes widened in horror as she raised the shiny blade and dug it into the backseat's black leather interior with a possessed yell. She tore at the backseat until it was a mess of fluff.

Then, Sango moved to the front seat and began repeating her previous work. She poked, stabbed and cut at the leather until a portion bearing the etched name of 'Sango' was all that remained. After Sango finished what she was doing, the inside of Miroku's car looked like Times Square streets after a New Year's Eve party. She even tore at the material on the ceiling of the car. It now hung shamelessly like Victor Vargas's "privacy" sheet.

They watched as Sango got out of the car. She then turned the knife on all four of his tires, puncturing multiple large holes into them. Then, she appeared to have had a greater idea. She ran down the block and into a 24-hour sports shop. Inuyasha raised an eyebrow and Kagome gasped as Sango returned with a large baseball bat!

_Holy shit!_ They both thought at the same time.

Sango borderline-calmly walked towards the car with the bat. Inuyasha and Kagome inhaled deeply as Sango lifted the bat above her head. She brought the bat down fast and it connected with the back window. She smashed up the side windows after that, followed by the front window. She tore the windshield wipers off and threw them to the side of the street.

A crowd had gathered upon hearing the sound of broken glass. A few teenagers were laughing. Some people wondered who and what had caused such a rage. A few people even felt sorry for the poor fool whose car was being demolished by a fuming woman.

But when one person began to phone the police, Kagome and Inuyasha got nervous. Sango, meanwhile, had stopped to admire her lovely work. The car was completely unrecognizable. The only thing still somewhat intact on the car was the rearview mirror, which managed to escape the bat's wrath when Sango smashed the front window.

Sango noticed the mirror and was about to destroy it when Inuyasha and Kagome grabbed her and began to pull her away from the car. The three soon heard a thump and a loud crash as the severely damaged vehicle caved in and caught fire.

"Holy shit!"

"Whoa!"

"Cool!"

"Oh my god!"

"Let's go Sango! We have to get out of here, now!"

Sango laughed evilly as she was dragged away from the scene and around the block to Inuyasha's car. Inuyasha placed his satisfied friend into the backseat of the car and buckled her in. Then he and Kagome got in and strapped on their seatbelts and Inuyasha drove off.

"Sango, stay over at our house tonight. I don't want you to be all alone."

"Huh?"

"You're staying over!"

"Fine by me."

Sango closed her eyes and took a nap, as it would take at least two hours to get to Kagome and Inuyasha's place, excluding traffic.

_**That I dug my key into the side **_

_**Of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seats…**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger**_

_**To both headlights,**_

_**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think**_

_**Before he cheats**_

* * *

Miroku and the blonde walked out of the bar when someone announced that there was a car on fire down the street. They walked closer to the burning flames, dancing so beautifully. 

"I pity the poor fool who owns that car!"

"Mm…hmm!"

But as Miroku walked closer to the burning hunk of metal, his eyes widened in fear as he realized something. It was his car! He was the poor fool! Miroku dropped down to his knees and screamed his fury.

"MY NEW CAR! WHO COULD HAVE DONE THIS?"

The blonde had enough common sense to keep her drunken mouth shut, when an older male approached Miroku. He'd seen the whole thing and explained what happened to his car. He told Miroku that a pretty young woman with dark brown hair came out and began to rage out on the once beautiful vehicle.

"She was wearing a red dress."

"Dark brown hair? What reason would any woman have to do this?"

"I don't know what to tell you, man. That is a serious problem you have here. Oh! And she was dragged away by two people, a male and female, presumably friends of hers."

"What did they look like?"

"Well, the man had long silver hair and gold-colored eyes. His ears were on top of his head, probably a half-demon or something and the girl-"

"Ears on top of his head? That has to be Inuyasha! And wherever Inuyasha is, Kagome is most likely to be there as well. And-_gulp_-wherever Kagome may be…Sango is almost always present." _Sango!_

Suddenly it all made sense to him. Dark brown hair, the two people dragging her away, his messed up car! _But Sango doesn't go to bars that often. Oh! Inuyasha and Kagome must have been in the bar. Kagome must have seen me and called Sango! Sango saw me with another woman…and did this!_ Miroku sighed.

"Thank you for the information, sir. I appreciate it."

"You might want to involve the police in this matter. A lawsuit is definitely in order."

"No, that won't be necessary…it's my own fault that Sango did this."

The man nodded in understanding. He bid Miroku farewell and wished him luck with the situation.

"Who is Sango?"

Miroku mentally slapped himself for mentioning her name aloud. He sighed, as he couldn't keep a straight face for very long.

"She's my…girlfriend. Well, she _was_ my girlfriend. She did this. It would be safe to say that she wants nothing to do with me after tonight."

"You mean to tell me you had a girlfriend all this time? And you still told me earlier that you were single? Asshole!"

The blonde woman slapped Miroku and walked away. She got to the corner and hailed a cab. When one came, she got in and left. _Guess not all blondes are dumb! _Miroku decided to call a cab and go home.

_**I might've saved a little trouble**_

_**For the next girl,**_

_**Cause the next time that he cheats…**_

_**Oh, you know it won't be on me!**_

**_Ohh…not on me…_**

* * *

The next morning, Sango thanked Inuyasha for getting her away before cops came. It was shocking that none came to Inuyasha's house, for she knew by now Miroku had to be aware that it was she who wrecked his car. Inuyasha offered Sango a ride home while Kagome slept in a little longer. 

"Tell her I'll call her later."

"Of course."

As soon as Sango got home, she stripped and went into a long bath to cry. Then she lay down for a little while. When she awoke, she felt slightly better. She went down to the kitchen, grabbed a pint of Winter White Chocolate ice cream, a bowl and spoon, and went into the living room. She set the ice cream, bowl and spoon on the coffee table, with paper towel to soak up the moisture. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. She channel surfed until she got to the MTV Hits channel. She caught the end of the video to a song she liked.

_**Cause I dug my key into the side **_

_**Of his pretty little souped up 4-wheel drive,**_

_**Carved my name into his leather seats…**_

_**I took a Louisville slugger**_

_**To both headlights,**_

_**Slashed a hole in all 4 tires…**_

_**Maybe next time he'll think**_

_**Before he cheats**_

Sango laughed and turned on the DVD player. She pressed rewind and then play, and the DVD from the previous night began to play. As her crush appeared on the screen, thoughts of Miroku disappeared from her mind. _Oh Channing, come to me!_

* * *

Miroku, in his own home, caught the ending to the exact same video on MTV Hits. 

_**Ohh…maybe next time he'll think**_

_**Before he cheats…**_

_**Ohh…before he cheats…**_

_**Ohh…**_

Miroku tried calling Sango. Though, in his heart he knew she would never answer. He'd already left her several voicemails, and text messages…but to no response! He wished he could rewind time. He wished the blonde girl had instead been Sango, laughing and dancing in his arms. More than anything, he wished he'd chosen to spend the evening with her, instead of in a bar with some slut. But alas, he was only human.

Miroku went onto his balcony and looked over at the view of the neighborhood. He thought about what he had, what he lost and how it only took one night for him to realize his true feelings for her. And how in that very same night, he'd completely lost her. _Sango, my love, perhaps one day you'll find it in your heart to forgive me._

* * *

_**A/N**: I can't believe my cat- loving brain forgot to add Kilala in somewhere as her pet! LOL! Oh well, anyways: Please feel free to review if you read and tell me what you think. Any and all opinions are welcome and appreciated. Reviews make authoresses happy: -D_


End file.
